woafandomcom-20200214-history
Myan
General Information and Appearance Myans are an intelligent and keen race that hold their origin on the mysterious continent of Yuorin. Myan females stand at 5'2-5'4ft and weigh between 110-120lb. The males stand at 5'5-5'7ft and weigh between 145-160lb. Myans live to become between 360-400 years old. The myan capital city, Roseiron, is a port city that stands both tall and proud with its magnificent architecture. Personality Myans are an intelligent and adventurous people. Their continent is filled with mysteries and is a very popular adventuring location for all races of Altharon. A Myan is bound for adventure and seeks it at a very early age. They are disconnected from their own race and families throughout most of their life and seek more comfort in the bonds of their adventuring companions. Myans do not enjoy combat and prefer to avoid it whenever possible. They simply travel the world for knowledge and unearthing the many secrets throughout, not to prove their strength. Should a combat situation emerge, Myans focus on outclassing their opponents through wit and clever use of essence. Alignment Due to Myans being so focused on knowledge and travels they do not care much for the laws of the world or if what they do is evil. Due to this Myans shift towards the neutral alignment and will often stay there. However, if a Myan forms a strong bond with her companions she could shift towards an either lawful or chaotic alignment depending on the people she travels with. Adventuring Legacy Myans have always been fond of adventuring and it is the very core of what they are. Myans are the ones that have discovered the most old ruins related to the time before the sundering and work consistently in deciphering the information within. Myans have a firm law when it comes to knowledge and information. All knowledge learned by a single myan belongs solely to them and if they wish to share it or not is within their own choice. Myans often sell knowledge to their capitol city's libraries and make their living like this. The library of Roseiron is the largest in the world and is known to hold more knowledge and information than any place on Altharon. Religion Myans believe in the great god of knowledge and exploration, Djeisa. This is regardless of any alignment that the myan shifts towards. They also hold great respects to the daughter Lirynna. Lirynna represents mystery and lost secrets, which are a big factor to a myans adventures. Echoes of an Old Kingdom Racial Traits +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity. (Myans are very intelligent and intuitive but they are not as strong and agile as the other races of Altharon). -5 to all attack rolls associated with using a weapon or any weapon-like object. (Myans are not fond of fighting, especially not with weapons). +5 to all knowledge checks. (Myans are very knowledgeable and hold a strong pride in their knowledge of things). +3 to Decipher Script and Forgery checks. (Myans are adept at deciphering scripts and forging new ones). +3 to all Spot, Search and Listen checks. +2 to all essence-weaving checks. Category:Races Category:Groups